gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:WaglingtonŒ/If You Were a Star Wars Villain
comment to join the kool kids klub Myself - Grand Moff Tarkin Grand Moff Tarkin was one of the most powerful and influential figures in the Empire and was the architect of the Death Star. He became a symbol of all that the Empire stood for and often worked alongside Darth Vader to hunt down insufferable rebel scum and work towards the Emperor's interests. Zoomer - Captain Phasma A member of the First Order, not much is known about Phasma yet; only that (s)he is ruthless, cunning, and has a great fashion sense. Gavin of Univerism - General Hux Another member of the First Order. Hux served as the general for the militant Order, climbing his way to the top of the food chain by proving himself a master strategist and demonstrating his obsessive fear of individualism numerous times along the way. Mallace - Darth Vader he was a guy Nults McKagan - Jabba the Hutt Jabba the Hutt: A vile gangster and one of the most powerful crimelords in the Galaxy. His stench is legendary and he controls a massive criminal empire. He is also doomed to die via slave asphyxiation. Ned Edgewalker - Stormtrooper That Bumped His Head on the Doorframe One of the Empire's greatest and most unassuming warriors. No one really knows what happened to this Stormtrooper, but we remember him fondly for what he did. G-man. - Boba Fett He was the greatest bounty hunter in the Galaxy, but everyone has their weakness; for Boba Fett, it was giant sand vaginas in the middle of the desert. Parax. - The Inquisitor After the rise of the Galactic Empire and the subsequent Jedi Purge, a vast majority of all Jedi in the Galaxy were eliminated by the agents of the Empire. Among these agents was the Inquisitor (apparently so badass he doesn't even have a name). He was personally chosen by Darth Vader to hunt down the growing rebel cell on the planet Lothal. Unfortunately, he was defeated by a plucky band of heroes led by an old pedophile and his weird nephew with blue hair. Jim Logan - Darth Bane Born Dessel, Darth Bane rejected the ways of the Sith Brotherhood of Darkness and created his own Sith Order, also creating the infamous Rule of Two. It was his machinations that set the ultimate Sith victory into motion thousands of years after his death. EmpressBluefeather31 - The Seventh Sister Another sinister Inquisitor of the Galactic Empire. Her real name is unknown, but she doesn't need one to make an impact. TheNextMaster - Jawas Every generation has its villains. And every movie has minor plot inconvenieces. For Star Wars, it was the Jawa scavengers. Nasty little buggers, their only goal in life is to steal crap like the little delinquents they are. And under their hoods lie an even darker secret: they're secretly black. Squirto19 - Death Star Mouse Droid An unsung hero of the Empire, the Mouse Droid's prime directive was to sweep the winding halls of the Death Star for wrongdoers. Many theorize that the Mouse Droid Chewbacca encountered on the Death Star was actually a Sith Lord. I, for one, agree with those theorists. Johnny Goldtimbers - Kylo Ren In the beginning, there was Maul. Then, there was Vader. Now, there is Kylo Ren. Category:Blog posts